Sueños Psicodélicos (AU)
by Madoca
Summary: Una vez más, se acercó al vacío. Y no vio nada, absolutamente nada en aquel lugar. Solo la plataforma metálica en la cual se encontraban de pie él y el joven que lucía igual que su amigo Shinra Kishitani. "Quiero volver a Ikebukuro", le dijo al falso-Shinra. Aquel deseo se lo había dicho ya varias veces y él mismo se lo repetía; temía quedarse en aquel lugar, carente de humanos.
1. Prólogo

**SP - Prólogo**

* * *

—¿Dónde estoy? —se repitió Izaya Orihara, quizá por tercera vez.

—¿Me lo preguntas a mí, Orihara-kun? —dijo a sus espaldas el falso-Shinra.

"¿A quién si no?"

—Tú no sabes dónde estamos —declaró con un suspiro.

—Tienes razón, pero yo puedo irme en cualquier momento. A diferencia de ti.

—¿Y por qué no lo has hecho?

—¿Quieres quedarte aquí? ¿Solo?

Izaya no respondió. Una vez más, se acercó al vacío. Y no vio nada, absolutamente nada en aquel lugar. Solo la plataforma metálica en la cual se encontraban de pie él y el joven que lucía igual que su amigo Shinra Kishitani (salvo por los lentes que el falso-Shinra no usaba).

La forma de la superficie recordaba a la de un engranaje. Un engranaje en medio de la nada.

"¿Esto es el Valhalla?"

Dando vueltas por la orilla de la plataforma, Izaya miró con expresión despectiva sus uñas cubiertas con una capa de esmalte rosa, su ropa de color blanco, incluidos los zapatos que eran parecidos a los que estaba acostumbrado usar.

Pasó sus dedos por los adornos de la capucha de su abrigo, que simulaban ser las orejas de un conejo. La primera vez que se percató de ellas, Izaya estuvo tentado a cortarlas con la navaja de muelle que descubrió en el interior de su bolsillo, pero logró frenar el impulso. Sin embargo, sí que trató de desprenderse de la pintura de las uñas, pero cada vez que lograba arrancar una tira, no tardaba la uña en lucir como antes.

—Quiero volver a Ikebukuro —le dijo al falso-Shinra. Aquel deseo se lo había dicho ya varias veces y él mismo se lo repetía para sus adentros, como si temiera que, luego de un olvido, pudiera decidir quedarse en aquel lugar, carente de humanos...

—Entonces tienes que seguir ascendiendo, Orihara-kun.

—Dime Izaya.

—Prefiero llamarte Orihara-kun. Aunque no creo que te llamen con ese nombre si buscas marcharte de este lugar.

"¿Tiene nombre este lugar?"

"¿Estaré soñándolo todo?"

"¿Yo... estoy...?"

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No hace falta que te lo explique. Si tantos deseos tienes de ir a casa, haz lo que te he dicho: asciende. Sube los peldaños.

—¿Y cómo se supone que haga eso?

—Solo pídemelo.

—Muy bien. Quiero ascender. Quiero ir a Ikebukuro.

"Tengo asuntos que resolver."

El falso-Shinra aplaudió y luego se volvió a una puerta que, momentos antes, no había estado sobre la plataforma. Era de madera, y recubierta por una capa de pintura azul.

—Crúzala. Si lo haces, subirás. Piensa en este sitio como una escalera. Si llegas a la cima, quizá puedas volver a casa. Sube los peldaños.

—"Quizá", dices.

—Sí. No sé cuál razón fue la que te trajo aquí en primer lugar.

"Y, si me lo pienso dos veces, me doy cuenta de que tampoco quiero saberlo."

Con aire decidido, Izaya se acercó a la puerta, tomó entre sus dedos la manija de latón y tiró de ella. Lo que encontró ante sus ojos fue un túnel oscuro que, a primeras, daba la impresión de extenderse infinitamente. Se volvió al falso-Shinra.

"Quiero regresar a Ikebukuro. Quiero regresar para jugar con mis humanos."

"Quiero regresar para protegerlos de los monstruos..."

Izaya cruzó la puerta y esperó que, adónde quiera que fuera, no llevará más su ridículo atuendo.

* * *

 **N. del A.** ¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Capítulo 1

**SP - Psyche**

* * *

Izaya Orihara caminó por el extenso corredor.

Por una fracción de segundo, temió que éste no tuviera fin.

—Aun sí aquel "falso-Shinra" fuera parecido al "Shinra-real", dudo mucho que tuviera intenciones de hacerme vagar por aquí durante la eternidad... Eso sería en extremo cruel, aunque lo merezca.

"Lo merezco, sí."

"Pero esta noción de la 'nada' no es agradable... No lo es."

"Pero supongo que resulta preferible a no existir."

Se detuvo, dio media vuelta y únicamente contempló un vacío abrumador.

Chasqueó la lengua y siguió dando un paso y luego otro, al tiempo que las orejas blancas de la capucha se balanceaban sobre su espalda.

"¿Qué lugar es este?"

"¿Cómo llegué aquí?"

"No puede ser obra de la cabeza de la transportista..."

"El Valhalla sería diferente... Creo."

Repentinamente, Izaya se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se curveó sobre sí mismo.

Una oleada de dolor, o, mejor dicho, una serie de punzadas en la cabeza lo sacudieron. Con la respiración entrecortada, se quedó quieto, en medio del corredor, a la espera de que el malestar pasara.

"¿Qué demonios...?"

"¿Qué está sucediendo?"

Sus ojos, ligeramente empañados, se posaron sobre sus dedos y sus uñas.

Arrugó el ceño.

Miró por segunda vez la oscuridad que había dejado atrás y continuó avanzando.

"O ascendiendo, como han querido decir."

Izaya trató de recordar los últimos momentos que había vivido en Ikebukuro... ¿O los pasó en Shinjuku? ¿Habría estado en su departamento? ¿Solo o en compañía de Namie?

Luego de varios minutos buscando hacer memoria, desistió.

—¿Estaré muerto? ¿Este lugar será el infierno y no el Valhalla? —Izaya quiso soltar una risotada para despejarse de... lo que fuera que estuviera gestándose en sus adentros.

"Bien, bien. Yo dije que mientras viviera no pensaría en la posible existencia del infierno y en el sufrimiento que ahí tendría, pero, ¿qué podría pensar ahora si no siento mayor dolor o tristeza? Si esto es el infierno, creo que ha valido la pena haberme comportado como lo hice. Después de todo, no podría nunca renegar de mi amor por los humanos..."

"Mi amor por ellos es la realidad misma."

"Es como la monstruosidad de Shizuo..."

Al pensar en su enemigo, el informante se halló molesto y no hizo el intento de sentirse de otro modo. Quizá pensaba que tenía suficientes razones para odiarlo.

"Sin importar en dónde esté... no lo veré más."

"Y, por eso, no podría quejarme."

"Aun si tengo que 'vivir' con esta noción de la 'nada'..."

Izaya se planteó volver y encontrarse con aquel estafador que simulaba ser Shinra Kishitani, pero al final decidió que se forzaría a recorrer otro buen tramo del pasillo.

Las palpitaciones que sentía en su cabeza continuaron, pero Izaya les restó importancia.

"Si estoy muerto... ¿por qué habría de importarme el dolor? En cualquier caso, el dolor me hará sentir vivo."

El informante se distrajo cuando probó a desprender el esmalte rosado de sus uñas, sin éxito alguno. Harto, miró con aire despectivo el blanco níveo de sus prendas, pero cuando atisbó por el rabillo del ojo un resplandor lejano, sonrió con total naturalidad.

"Creo que la palabra correcta es 'avanzar'... ¿Ascender? No parece que esté subiendo a ningún sitio. Pero, sea como sea, yo sólo quiero regresar a Ikebukuro. Quiero regresar para divertirme y no pensar en la muerte."

"... Aun si para ello debo volver a vérmelas con el estúpido protozoario."

Izaya se acercó a la luz, pero siempre cauteloso. La perspectiva de regresar a Tokio, a la 'vida', lo había hecho olvidarse del dolor.

Se encontró frente a una puerta azul de madera y con manija de latón, tan parecida a la que cruzó antes que temió haber vuelto sobre sus pasos.

Lo animó el notar que la luz enmarcaba la puerta.

Extendió sus dedos y sus uñas inmaculadas, y empujó.

"Ikebukuro. Quiero regresar a Ikebukuro."

"Quiero volver y ser un dios."

"Quiero contemplar una guerra..."

"Quiero ser yo quién la provoque."

"Aun cuando tenga que lidiar con ese monstruo idiota el resto de mis días."

"No me importará, porque estaré 'vivo' y el presente será eterno."

Sin saber muy bien cómo sucedió, Izaya empezó a caer. Y, mientras caía, creyó escuchar la voz del falso-Shinra, aunque no visualizó a nadie más que a Shizuo Heiwajima.

—Psyche.

Antes de impactar contra el suelo, Izaya ahogó un quejido de dolor.


	3. Capítulo 2

**SP - Tsugaru**

* * *

—Psyche. ¡Psyche!

"¿Psyche?"

"¿Quién es Psyche?"

El informante de Shinjuku abrió los ojos de golpe y se vio tendido en medio de lo que él consideró era una amplia llanura, cubierta en su totalidad por un pasto de un color verde tan intenso que de primeras le pareció irreal. Quizá ése fuera el caso...

Una suave brisa revolvió los cabellos de Izaya, cuando éste se incorporó, apoyándose en los codos, para contemplar los alrededores.

Suspiró y aun incrédulo se puso de pie.

"Pero ¿qué está sucediendo?"

"¿Qué lugar es este? ¿Siquiera es real?"

Izaya logró captar a la distancia inmensos campos de arrozales y así se mantuvo durante un rato, observándolos, hasta el momento en que volvió a reparar en su persona.

Apretó los dientes al comprobar que aun llevaba puesto el ridículo traje blanco con orejas de conejo. ¡Y las condenadas uñas con esmalte rosado!

"Al menos ya no siento dolor."

"Y, claro, no estamos en medio de un oscuro corredor que da la impresión de ser interminable."

El informante empezó a caminar, a la espera de que no tuviera que hacerlo como antes hizo por el corredor. Así, aunque creyó sentirse ligeramente irritado en un principio, el paisaje que transitaba lo hizo sentirse calmado conforme pasaba el tiempo.

"Pero, 'esto' no es Ikebukuro."

"No es mi lugar de _caza_."

—Eh, Psyche.

Izaya se volvió, pero no vio a nadie.

Frunció el ceño, extrañado.

—Qué rayos... —Izaya se dispuso a continuar cuando, sin saber cómo sucedió, cayó hacia atrás al chocar de lleno con 'algo'... o alguien.

Cuando alzó la mirada, Izaya apenas fue capaz de reprimir una expresión de asombro.

—¿Shizuo?

"¿Shizu-chan?"

"¿Cómo es posible...?"

Izaya miró por completo anonado a la persona que tenía en frente. No podía tratarse de nadie más que de Shizuo, el monstruo de Ikebukuro, pero... Había algo que no terminaba por encajar.

Cuando fue capaz de ignorar el atuendo de 'Shizuo', Izaya sospechó que se trataba de alguien parecido al falso-Shinra. En primera, Shizuo no tenía los ojos azules. Y, por supuesto, no sería nunca capaz de permanecer impasible ante la presencia de su mayor enemigo.

—¿Quién has dicho?

Izaya se incorporó con lentitud.

—Shizuo. ¿Ese no es tu nombre?

—No. Mi nombre es Tsugaru.

"¿Tsugaru?"

"El falso-Shinra se llamó a sí mismo 'Shinra'... y, para suerte mía, sus personalidades no distaban mucho."

"Supongo que no puedo esperar que existan reglas en este lugar."

—Perdona entonces. Te he confundido con alguien más. No pensé nunca que vería a Shizuo... O a ti, o como sea, vestido de ese modo —dijo Izaya al tiempo que lo señalaba con un gesto de la cabeza.

Tsugaru, o el falso-Shizuo, iba ataviado con un kimono azul oscuro y un haori a juego. Sujeto al obi café se encontraba un kiseru.

—Pues sería el hazme reír de todos si acaso estuviera con la pinta que tú traes, ¿no?

Izaya alzó una ceja. Se percató de que se había preparado por instinto para salir huyendo como siempre que se encontraba con el monstruo de Ikebukuro. Pero, Tsugaru, aunque cortante, parecía preferir las palabras a cualquier otra cosa.

"Así que... ¿este Shizuo no tiene intenciones de asesinarme?"

"Eso sí que es una novedad."

"En cualquier caso, sería conveniente que me hiciera a la idea de que este lugar es quizá producto de mi imaginación. Tal vez se trate únicamente de un sueño muy vivido y... excesivamente largo."

"Lo mejor será que no piense en nadie de aquí como si fueran los humanos que yo conozco mejor que ellos a sí mismos."

—No esperé que tardarías tanto en venir.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Bueno, no importa. Mejor nos ponemos en marcha. Es lo que quieres, ¿no es verdad, Psyche? —dijo con tono desenfadado (lo que atrajo aún más la curiosidad de Izaya... o de Psyche).

Izaya tardó en comprender lo que le decían.

—Sé que es difícil ser alguien objetivo, pero en ocasiones me siento capaz de presumir que lo soy. Aun así, no estoy muy seguro de que podría ocurrir si acaso acompaño a alguien parecido a Shizuo... —dijo tras recobrar la confianza.

—No lograrás ascender por tu cuenta.

—¿Y tú también me vienes a contar la misma historia? —protestó Izaya—. Vale, sí, sí que quiero volver a Ikebukuro.

Tsugaru asintió con sequedad y siguió la misma dirección que Izaya habría tomado de haberse encontrarse solo.

"Tal parece que en el mundo real como en este yo no seré bien recibido."

Al recordar que el falso-Shinra tuvo nociones del auténtico, Izaya optó por arriesgarse y preguntar sobre un asunto que nunca había dejado de parecerle intrigante. Lo que tenía delante era una oportunidad única.

—Shizu-chan es una persona irracional. E igual tú, supongo. ¿Por qué otro motivo ustedes me profesarían odio sin que antes yo hubiera hecho algo? Eso es lo que sientes cuando me miras, ¿no? Odio. Odio de una intensidad que puede compararse con el amor que dicen profesarse ciertos conocidos a los que creo entender del todo.

Sin previo aviso, a Izaya lo invadió un dolor sordo e hizo lo posible por no prestarle la menor atención.

—¿Y por qué no querría matarte? —dijo Tsugaru con una mirada que destilaba cierto reproche, si bien su tono de voz era plano; tan carente de emoción que Izaya encontró dificultades para no apartarse—. ¿Por qué no querría hacerlo cuando tú lo obligas a portarse de una manera que lo daña, de una manera que acrecienta el odio un poco más cada día?

Izaya no pudo ignorar que, por un instante, quiso tener frente a él a Shizuo. Por un momento, deseó que éste le gritara, que le llamara por su despectivo apodo para luego empezar una agotadora carrera por las ajetreadas calles de la ciudad.

"Claro, debido a mis acciones, sin duda cualquiera terminaría por comportarse de igual forma que Shizuo... Pero saber eso no hará que nuestra relación cambie en ningún sentido. A mí me gusta ver a los humanos y me gusta aún más ver ese hermoso momento en el que pasan de una tranquilidad que acompaña lo cotidiano a un derrumbe sin precedentes. ¡No importa la forma en la cual éste sea expresado!"

—¿Qué es lo que esperas obtener al final? —preguntó Tsugaru—. ¿Observarnos a todos desde la distancia? ¿Desde un lugar cómodo? Porque, eso es exactamente lo que has hecho toda tu vida, ¿no? No has permitido que nadie se te acerque de ninguna manera.

"Entonces todos los de por aquí sí que saben sobre lo que tiene lugar en mi 'mundo'. ¿Qué pretenden conseguir con sus discursos? Al menos, el falso-Shinra se mostró dispuesto a ayudarme."

—A mi parecer tus palabras son injustas. Si las personas fueran sinceras admitirían que hay ciertas cosas que siempre reservaran para su interior. Además, y lo que es más importante, la verdad no puede doler cuando ya ha sido aceptada —repuso Izaya con una mueca.

—Entonces, ¿eres feliz?

—...

—Quizá Shizuo lo sepa también y por eso no renegó de 'jugar' contigo, pese a todo. Tal vez, él es el único al que no has podido engañar: tú no amas a los humanos. Tú no sabes amar a nadie y, así, nadie nunca te amará. Pero, tienes razón, si tú ya has aceptado esa realidad, no puede afectarte en lo más mínimo, ¿cierto? Has elegido vivir una vida sin dolor —señaló con el mismo tono desapasionado de antes.

Izaya no habló, únicamente resistió ahí de pie con una expresión burlona.

"Sincero como Shizuo. E igual de molesto."

"¿Seré yo quien está guiando la conversación?"

"Esto no es el Valhalla, pero puede que sí sea un sueño."

"Y si el sueño es mío, yo guío lo que aquí suceda."

Tsugaru lo observó del mismo modo en que Izaya observaba al mundo: sin involucrarse, y encontrándose a salvo.

—Yo digo la verdad. Si fueras capaz de amar a todos los seres humanos, ¿por qué no amas a Shizuo? Él es como el resto... o no. Y, en ese caso, son tus celos los que hablan todo el tiempo. Él es amado aun cuando es un 'monstruo' y tú, aunque intentes evitarlo, estás solo.

—¿Y eso que puede importarme cuando yo disfruto de estar vivo? —dijo Izaya no porque buscara defenderse. Quería únicamente saber cuál sería el tipo de respuesta que obtendría.

—Así que piensas que estás vivo. Eso es irónico.

Izaya volvió a guardar silencio.

—Olvídalo. Tú lo has dicho antes, ¿no? Mientras tengas noción de la 'nada', estarás bien. Y, _lo que es más importante_ , tú no crees que valga la pena sufrir por otros y lo mismo a la inversa.

Tsugaru dibujó media sonrisa en sus labios y luego, sin ausencia de ceremonias, se dio media vuelta para marcharse.

—Cuando estés listo para irte de aquí, búscame.

Izaya lo miró marcharse (con total naturalidad) y no buscó impedírselo. Sólo hasta ese momento se percató de la multitud que de pronto lo había rodeado: humanos sin rostro y sin nombre.

"Tendría que haber sentenciado que yo mismo soy un observador y también quien es observado. Por ello, no me importa si acaso he elegido el camino de la autodestrucción; yo amo el maldito trabajo que tengo. ¿Qué otro podría mostrarme una gama más amplia de expresiones? Mientras sepa que 'este' instante es eterno sobreviviré. Definidamente es mejor ser un hombre sin pasado... Aunque eso nos haya llevado a este punto."

Mientras se sumía en sus divagaciones, Izaya caminó durante horas que le parecieron minutos. Dio vueltas a derecha e izquierda, y subió y bajo por escaleras de piedra y por superficies perfectamente planas: todo con aire taciturno.

"Yo sé muy bien el por qué Shizuo me odia."

"Por años, yo lo orillé a ello."

"Lo que desconozco es el motivo que tuvo para empezar a sentir ese odio."

Izaya se dejó caer sentado. Frente a él continuaron transitando un sinnúmero de hombres y mujeres. Espectros grises. Y, mientras aquella multitud caminaba sin mirarlo, Izaya pensó en el verdadero Shizuo Heiwajima.

"¿Por qué me odiaste apenas me viste, Shizuo?"

"De no haberlo hecho, quien sabe qué escenario hubiera tenido lugar."

Izaya apoyó su mentón en una mano.

"Si alguna vez yo regreso a Ikebukuro... yo..."

Ante sus ojos, parecieron proyectarse cada una de las carreras que había mantenido con Shizuo. Las carreras que siempre terminaban con la destrucción de medio barrio y, ocasionalmente, en lesiones para ambas partes participantes.

"Yo quien los observa a todos, yo quien siempre los controla o, mejor dicho, los guía hasta desnudarlos para que muestren su verdadero ser, sé muy bien que Ikebukuro es la ciudad donde reinan las historias retorcidas."

"Ikebukuro es la ciudad de los amores retorcidos."

Izaya rio al tiempo que se pasaba los dedos por el cabello. Una vez más, hizo un esfuerzo por recordar cómo fueron sus últimos momentos en Ikebukuro, pero nada vino a él. Nada que no fuera un gran dolor de cabeza. Y una desagradable sensación que definió como la conjunción de odio y miedo, a partes iguales.

"Maldito monstruo."

"Pide que yo no pueda volver a Ikebukuro. Porque lo primero que haré cuando regrese será matarte sin mayores miramientos."

"Voy a matarte por todo lo que eres y has hecho."

"Y para ello, no habrá juegos previos por muy interesantes que estos pudieran ser."

—Ahora que lo pienso mejor, Shizu-chan, tú lo único que has hecho durante años ha sido herirme. Y, por eso, morirás.

Cuando alzó la mirada, Izaya no supo qué sonido profirió: si acaso soltó una risa o un sollozo, le dio lo mismo. Quería regresar a Ikebukuro y, cuando se dio cuenta de la fuerza de aquel deseo, suspiró. A punto de resignarse.

Al final, el desear volver a un sitio implica añorar el pasado, ¿cierto?

"Qué remedio."

"Shinra, Shizuo... ¿quién más me dirá lo que debo hacer?"

"Realidad o sueño, esto pudiera tener un propósito."

"Un propósito que nunca hará que olvide que deseo crear caos y con ello amar a los humanos."

 **-O-**

—Tsugaru.

—Psyche.

—Quiero ascender, lo que sea que eso signifique.


	4. Capítulo 3

**SP - Hibiya**

* * *

—¿Por qué lloras, Kururi? ¡Oye...! —preguntó Izaya sin lograr entender la expresión de la gemela mayor. Ella se mantenía cabizbaja y con una mano apresaba los bajos de su vestido repleto de holanes. Sin prestar atención a las palabras de Izaya, siguió llorando sin emitir ningún sonido—. ¿Eh, Kururi? ¿Qué sucede?

Al no obtener respuesta, Izaya se volvió a Mairu.

—¿No lo sabes aun, Iza-nii? —dijo ella mientras envolvía con su mano la de Kururi para luego darle un apretón suave. Puso una expresión alicaída ante el desconsuelo de su hermana e Izaya, en cambio, permaneció impasible, aunque admitía sentirse muy curioso.

—Honestamente no tengo tiempo que perder. ¿Ustedes dos piensan ayudarme o mejor empiezo a buscar al imbécil de Shi... Tsugaru?

"¿Cómo lo perdí de vista si estaba caminando a mi lado?"

—¿Te parece que estamos impidiéndote avanzar? No. Haz lo que gustes —replicó Mairu, apoyando sus manos en la cintura—. Anda, sigue ascendiendo y después, cuando logres salir (lo que tal vez no pase), olvídate de lo que ha sucedido en este lugar.

—Eso es lo que pretendo —dijo Izaya al tiempo que pensaba que nadie podía lograr sonar autoritario si estaba vestido con botas altas, guantes hasta los codos, una capa larga que caía hasta cubrir los tobillos y, lo peor de todo, una ridícula corona dorada. En conjunto, ese atuendo eliminaba cualquier pizca de seriedad que quisiera mostrar.

Antes de retomar su camino por aquel segundo túnel oscuro, Izaya miró detenidamente a sus hermanas, como si buscara decirles algo.

"Ellas saben algo que yo no."

"O esa impresión me dan."

Kururi levantó la mirada y con los ojos anegados en lágrimas soltó una risilla que terminó por transformarse en una carcajada. Ante el inesperado gesto, y aunque la risa de Kururi podría considerarse dulce, Izaya sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna.

—Mairu, Kururi, ¿saben por qué estoy aquí? ¿lo saben?

—¿Acaso no estamos todos aquí, Iza-nii?

—¿Qué están escondiéndome?

—¿Nii-san? —la gemela se frotó el rabillo del ojo.

—Déjalo, Kuru-nee, no vale la pena que te sientas mal por alguien tan malvado como lo es Iza-nii. ¿No sería mejor que siguieras riendo? ¡Eso es lo que se merece! ¡Que riamos, que riamos tanto hasta que terminemos por reventar!

Izaya no fue capaz de permanecer inmóvil; ante la expresión de Mairu retrocedió un paso.

—Me pregunto... ¿será que ustedes dos son las auténticas?

—¿Tu estado de ánimo depende de la respuesta que te demos? —Izaya se obligó a no responder la pregunta—. ¿Qué piensas tú que está sucediendo? Tú eres el Iza-nii real, ¿no es verdad? ¿Será posible que seamos la Mairu real y la Kuru-nee real?

—No —soltó al instante y arrugando el ceño—. Si lo pones de ese modo, me doy cuenta de que eso no puede ser posible. No lo sería nunca.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque significaría que Tsugaru es el verdadero Monstruo de Ikebukuro. Eso, sin duda, sería de lo más ridículo. No me creo capaz de soportar algo como eso.

"Shizuo podrá ser humano, pero siempre le faltará humanidad."

—Ilógico (No parece tener mucho sentido).

—Lo que no tiene sentido es quedarme aquí perdiendo el tiempo. ¡Quiero regresar a Ikebukuro! ¿No he sido lo suficientemente claro? —dijo Izaya repentinamente molesto. Sin embargo, sus hermanas, fueran reales o no, no parecieron muy impresionadas ante su cambio de humor.

—Como sea tu intención volver, aceptarás la ayuda de todos. De todos...

—Pues ustedes no parecen tener intenciones de hacerlo.

—¡Claro que sí! Me atrevo a decir que te hemos dicho más de lo necesario y cuando menos lo esperes, lo sabrás.

Izaya gruñó, se tragó cualquier _pero_ , y empezó a caminar.

En esta ocasión, no encaró a las gemelas.

—Escuchen: quizá yo haya sido un mal hermano, pero, al final, las decisiones que uno toma durante la vida son sólo responsabilidad de ese uno y de nadie más.

—Precisamente, Iza-nii, es por eso que tendrás que aceptar día tras día un amor unilateral. Qué pena nos das. En verdad.

—Triste (Es muy lamentable, Hibiya).

Izaya no replicó y se dispuso a encontrar a Tsugaru, quien podía ser cualquiera excepto Shizuo Heiwajima.


	5. Capítulo 4

**SP - Delic**

* * *

Mientras buscaba a Tsugaru por el corredor, no menos largo que el primero que recorrió siendo Psyche, las palabras de sus hermanas, e incluso su risa, continuaron resonando dentro de su cabeza. Y era tal la insistencia con la cual las recordaba, letra a letra, que Izaya no tardó en centrarse en ello y en nada más. Después de todo, no había ninguna otra cosa que pudiera captar su atención; exceptuando la respiración del informante, en el lugar no se dejaba oír el menor sonido y, por supuesto, él se encontraba completamente solo.

De alguna manera, aquel silencio era muestra de lo lejos que se encontraba del ruidoso barrio de Ikebukuro, donde la norma parecía ser que siempre ocurría algo "digno de ser contado".

"Shinra... Mairu... Kururi..."

"Tsugaru..."

"Lo que han dicho... ¿qué puede significar?"

"¿Acaso... yo estoy...?

"..."

"¡No!"

Izaya se forzó a no pensar más en la única explicación "lógica" para lo que sucedía en aquel _infierno personal_ en el que estaba inmerso.

"Esto es un sueño."

A ese pensamiento, le siguió un gesto de sus manos. Trataba de convencerse a sí mismo de su resolución. A leguas, menos preocupante que la primera.

"Sí, no es otra cosa sino un simple sueño."

"Incluso alguien como yo puede tenerlos."

Izaya lo creyó así durante un rato, pero conforme pasaban los minutos, volvió a él una sensación desagradable.

En definitiva, extrañaba observar a los humanos. Y no sólo eso. Se daba cuenta de que, con el paso del tiempo, había optado por no ser únicamente un dios caprichoso que lo mira todo a la distancia, a salvo de resultar herido. Por el contrario, en algún momento también había querido formar parte de la humanidad, para de ese modo conocer todas sus facetas, ya fueran éstas "buenas" o "malas", como gustaba catalogar la mayoría. Y para ello, eligió ser un instrumento.

Izaya se detuvo en seco. Llegado a ese punto esperaba ya haber dado con una nueva puerta o con cualquiera. Como bien habían señalado las gemelas, Izaya estaba dispuesto a recibir la ayuda de quién tuviera la intención de ofrecérsela.

Una vez más, empezó a dolerle la cabeza.

"Quiero regresar."

"¡Quiero que el interés por mis humanos me llene de nuevo!"

Sin lograr precisar en qué momento exacto el dolor llegó a convertirse en uno insoportable, Izaya terminó de rodillas. Imágenes de todo lo cotidiano en su vida llegaron a él en una oleada, así como también lo hizo el dolor sordo, al que sabía nunca se acostumbraría.

Creyó quedarse sin aliento y a la espera de que alguien volviera a reunirse con él.

Pensó en su lujoso departamento en Shinjuku, en la Academia Raira y en los estudiantes que, de cuando en cuando, lograban divertirlo con sus indecisiones. Pensó también en las frecuentes reuniones con el grupo Awakusu, en lugares que sólo alguien como él se atrevería a visitar. Cada calle que había recorrido con los años, sus conocidos de Ikebukuro, sus víctimas... todo llegó a él de golpe.

"Basta, basta."

Sin la menor delicadeza y sobreponiéndose al dolor, Izaya se pasó el brazo sobre los ojos y los restregó hasta secarlos del todo. Luego se levantó con cierta inestabilidad y fue entonces cuando lo vio:

Frente a él se encontraba "Shizuo". O quizá sólo era Tsugaru, aunque de serlo se había olvidado el kimono y puesto todo lo contrario a la ropa tradicional japonesa. Con aquella vestimenta extravagante, Izaya llegó a formarse mentalmente la palabra _playboy_.

—En estos momentos, estoy tentado a dudar de tus convicciones. ¿En dónde te habías metido? ¿te parece si te pones de pie y me sigues de una buena vez? Ya es hora de que nos libremos de ti... Oye, Hibiya, ¿estás escuchándome? ¿qué...? —se detuvo a media frase.

Algo en la expresión de Izaya lo había forzado a ello. Además, éste se había llevado una mano al pecho, a la altura del corazón. Al parecer del otro, Izaya parecía estar viendo algo que a ojos de los demás sería invisible.

Izaya no supo si fue solamente el dolor, o el hecho de que este "Shizuo" le recordara aun más a su enemigo que lo que pudo hacer Tsugaru, lo que lo llevó a dar con la respuesta que había pedido desde un inicio.

"Shizu-chan... tú... cómo..."

.

.

.

.

.

Izaya no se había percatado que, ante el descubrimiento, se había encogido. Ahora, sin embargo, alzaba el rostro y miraba con odio al recién llegado.

Sabía bien que su expresión y sus palabras no podrían mostrar nunca la ira que, de un momento a otro, lo había invadido. Lo había invadido la rabia y no el interés por los humanos. Pensó que ni siquiera el Monstruo de Ikebukuro alguna vez hubiera podido sentirse de un modo similar. Y, si lo hizo, incluso Izaya se habría sentido mal por eso.

—¡Tú...! ¡Tú, maldito monstruo! ¡Ya lo recuerdo todo! —gritó Izaya, acercándose y sin importarle más la posibilidad de que aquella "imagen" de Shizuo pudiera compartir su fuerza sobrehumana—. ¡TÚ TIENES LA CULPA DE LO QUE HA PASADO!

"No puedo volver."

"No puedo."

Mientras Izaya se dirigía hacia el otro, el entorno empezó a cambiar.

Como si todo el tiempo hubieran estado encerrados en el interior de una caja de paredes oscuras como la nada, largas tiras negras se desprendieron como lo hace la pintura con los años.

Antes de que Izaya pudiera llegar hasta "Shizuo", el suelo que pisaba se quebró.

Y mientras caía, le pareció que "Shizuo" trató de sujetarlo.

Sin éxito.

—¡Pulga!

"Maldito monstruo..."

"... Lo que hiciste no tiene arreglo."

"Todos dicen que ascienda y lo único que sucede es que caigo..."

"Y lo seguiré haciendo."

"Y luego de la caída, ¿qué?"

Mientras lo tragaba la oscuridad, Izaya se pensó capaz de imitar a las gemelas. Se echaría a llorar y luego reiría como lo había hecho en vida.

* * *

 **N. del A.** Muy bien, ¿qué opinan? Críticas, comentarios y sugerencias, serán bien recibidas (n_n) ¡Hasta la próxima actualización!


	6. Capítulo 5

**SP - "Roppi"**

* * *

El informante pensó que finalmente había despertado y vuelto a Ikebukuro. Porque, después de todo, sobre sus hombros tenía la familiar chaqueta que tanto le gustaba por muy anticuada que ésta pudiera parecer. Sin embargo, cuando su vista se logró acostumbrar a la escasa iluminación del lugar, contempló decepcionado el color de los puños.

Eran rojos.

Suspiró con resignación.

"Así que, finalmente, Shizu-chan, fuiste capaz de _sacarme_ de Ikebukuro."

"No sé porque me he molestado contigo. Ahora al menos me explico el por qué siento que todo mi cuerpo está hecho pedazos. Je, verdaderamente eres una bestia. Sí, al final, tú eres poco más que un monstruo. Esto tenía que suceder, eventualmente: en el fondo, los dos lo sabíamos o eso busco creer... Estúpido monstruo, además de todo, eres un completo hipócrita. Dices odiar la violencia, pero ¿qué otra cosa causas si no es caos, día tras día? ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!"

Izaya permaneció encogido en el suelo, tiritando.

De vez en cuando, pese a todo, miraba los fragmentos de la ciudad de Ikebukuro que se desplegaban ante sus ojos. Era su alrededor como un enorme ensamble de piezas que se juntaban y alejaban constantemente. E Izaya llegó a preguntarse si aquello era un castigo.

Cuando apartó su atención del inmenso rompecabezas, a la distancia logró captar una silueta oscura. Una silueta envuelta en grandes volutas de neblina.

—¿Transportista?

Celty Sturluson dio unos cuantos pasos en dirección al informante. Como era habitual, la dullahan mantenía sobre el cuello cercenado su casco de motorista. A su lado se encontraba un caballo tan negro como la vestimenta de su compañera.

Izaya se levantó con lentitud y se aproximó a Celty. Por alguna razón le pareció reconfortante su presencia. Quizá porque albergaba la esperanza de no estar... sino en el Valhalla, o inmerso en un sueño.

Sin embargo, las esperanzas de Izaya se disiparon casi al instante siguiente.

"No sé cuántas decepciones más seré capaz de soportar."

Cuando Celty se detuvo, quedando así separados por un palmo de distancia, Izaya esperó que ella tuviera intenciones de mostrarle el PDA y de ese modo comunicarse con él. Sin embargo, la dullahan no hizo tal cosa. En su lugar, le pidió al caballo negro que esperara en su sitio.

—Celty... —dejó escapar Izaya. Su voz resonó en el lugar como si ésta estuviera siendo amplificada. Y, para su sorpresa, otra le respondió.

—Izaya.

El informante no supo cómo reaccionar. No había pensado antes en el sonido, en el tono que tendría la voz de Celty. Pero, aunque dudaba que bajo el casco estuviera la cabeza de Celty, sí que pudo oírla, tan claramente como si se tratara de cualquier otra persona. Así, el imaginar que la voz del hada salía del cuello cercenado lo hizo estremecerse ligeramente.

—¿Estás aquí para qué? ¿Para ofrecer ayudarme como proclama todo mundo? —preguntó Izaya, esperando pasar por alto aquella irregularidad de la dullahan.

Celty no respondió e Izaya frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí, transportista? ¿Shizuo ha sido el culpable...?

—Ya sabes la respuesta, Izaya. Sí, así es; es por Shizuo que tú estás aquí.

.

.

.

.

.

—¿Por qué razón quieres regresar? —preguntó Celty, tomando a Izaya por sorpresa (se había perdido en sus pensamientos)—. Y he de advertirte que no espero que la respuesta sea "porque deseo amar a los humanos." No esta vez.

—Qué lástima. Esa es la única respuesta que podría darte —dijo con frialdad.

—¿En serio? Puedes intentar ser sincero para variar —repuso Celty en tono suave, sin inmutarse un poco.

—¿Ser sincero? —Izaya pareció irritarse aún más—. Bueno, ¿qué te parece esto? Soy un ser humano que no busca otra cosa más que vivir según le plazca. ¡Eso es lo esperado!

—Quizá. Es lógico.

—Lógico o no, sólo quiero saber si podré regresar.

—¿Te has ido en verdad?

—Sí, supongo que sí. Shizuo...

—Ah, ¿piensas seguir culpándolo?

—¿Por qué no debería? Tú misma lo has dicho: si estoy aquí, es por ese monstruo mal nacido.

—Izaya, ¿por qué no dices las cosas por su nombre?

El informante guardó silencio.

—¿Querrías contarme que recordaste?

—No. Sólo... dime, ¿puedo...? —Izaya no terminó de formar la pregunta. Le dio la espalda a la dullahan, aunque se supo un tanto más calmado que hacía unos cuantos segundos atrás—. Honestamente, Celty, no sé cómo... no sé por qué de un instante a otro todo cambió. No sé por qué no ocurrió todo como siempre. Quizá Shizuo no cumplirá nunca con mis expectativas. Y sé que, si fuera ese el caso de algún otro, debería parecerme divertido, pero ahora, me veo odiándolo por eso. A mí siempre me ha parecido que nuestra relación era retorcida, pero también soportable. ¿No era sólo un juego entre los dos? No tenía por qué ocurrir...

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué tuve yo que morir? ¿Con que objetivo? Aun muerto, yo seguiré presente. ¡Ese monstruo idiota nunca podría olvidarse de mí!

El caballo negro relinchó con fuerza.

—¿Y por qué no?

"Sí, ¿por qué no? Es probable que sólo Shinra se detenga unos instantes a pensar en mí antes de que seguir con su trabajo, con la rutina. Bueno, tampoco es que lo llegue a lamentar en serio. Hice lo que me pareció lo mejor. Espero que haya valido la pena."

"Aun así, esto es ciertamente patético: pude haber muerto en manos de cualquiera y, sin embargo, fue precisamente ese imbécil quien hizo el trabajo sucio. Tal vez nosotros estábamos destinados a odiarnos apenas nos conocimos... Tal vez este es el escenario al que hubiéramos llegado sin importar el camino que tomáramos."

Izaya no quiso volverse a Celty. En su lugar, respiró hondamente.

—Oye, Celty, si de alguna manera eres la transportista real, necesito pedirte un favor. Él último de todos. Y en vista de mi situación tendrás que perdonarme que, a cambio, no recibirás más que mi _sincero_ agradecimiento.

—¿Cuál?

—Puedo aceptar estar muerto y ser olvidado, puedo ser invisible para los demás, para mis queridos humanos, pero no permitas nunca que Shizuo, el Monstruo de Ikebukuro, se olvide de lo que me hizo. No dejes que se olvide de mí.

—¿Por qué me pides algo como eso?

—Porque, Celty, al final Shizu-chan es el único que importa.

"Esto es lo más sincero que podría yo ser. E igual de sincero será mi odio hacia Shizuo."

Izaya bajó su mirada hasta posarla en los puños rojos de su chaqueta.

Adoptó una expresión extraña y que Celty no pudo descifrar.

"¿Qué más podría esperarse de mi parte cuando un monstruo ha logrado romper no sólo mi cuerpo?"

* * *

 **N. del A.** ¡Gracias por leer!


	7. Capítulo 6

**SP - "Tsuki"**

* * *

Cuando Celty y su montura se hubieron marchado, sin saber muy bien cómo o si acaso ella llevaría a cabo su petición, Izaya volvió a sentarse para así contemplar a Ikebukuro. Llegó a preguntarse qué habría pensado si acaso Celty hubiera contado con su cabeza. Al irse y dejarlo por su cuenta en aquella oscuridad, ¿le habría dedicado una mirada cargada de lástima o pensaría que se lo había ganado a pulso?

No se sobresaltó cuando a su lado cayó sentado "Shizuo".

—Al fin te encuentro.

—¿Tsugaru? —preguntó Izaya en tono apático. Apoyó su rostro en sus brazos cruzados que a su vez dejó descansar sobre las rodillas. Luego se forzó a no cubrirse también con la capucha de su chaqueta.

—No.

—Ya veo. ¿Eres...? Bah, qué más da.

"¿Cuál es el punto de seguir torturándome?"

—¿No quieres regresar a Ikebukuro?

—¿Qué puede importar lo que yo quiera? El Monstruo de Ikebukuro se ha encargado de que yo haya quedado varado en este sitio —quiso quejarse—. Y tal parece que no hay posibilidad de retorno. En realidad, pienso que todos han pasado un buen rato a costa mía. ¿Les divierte lo que me ha sucedido?

—Y, aun así, pediste que Celty dé con él. A él de entre todos los demás —dijo, ignorando el resto de lo dicho por el informante.

—Claro. Pretendo atormentarlo. Y evidentemente no hay nada más que pueda hacer salvo recordarle su falta de humanidad. No estaremos a mano nunca, pero es mejor a sólo resignarme. Ja, ja. Pero, ciertamente tendría que tener la fe ciega de que Celty ha sido la real, la auténtica Jinete sin Cabeza. Es lo único que haría de esto soportable.

—¿"Lo mejor"? Tal vez. Sólo tal vez.

Izaya bufó y mientras hablaba fue notorio como retomaba su característica confianza en sí mismo y también en sus resoluciones.

—Podíamos haber sido amigos, ¿sabes? O podíamos haber sido simplemente dos personas que se topan por las calles y solamente eso, no más que antiguos compañeros de clase. Sin embargo, ese imbécil decidió que nunca sería capaz de aceptar a una persona como yo. A decir verdad, su nivel de hipocresía nunca dejará de molestarme. ¿Quién se creyó que era para juzgarme como lo hizo? Él y yo no somos tan diferentes y quizá él se haya dado percatado en algún momento y sea eso el origen de su rechazo. Lo he dicho antes y lo digo de nuevo: esto es lamentable. Yo solía jugar con los humanos y Shizuo en cambio se limitó siempre a romperlos. Pero, contra toda lógica, yo soy el villano aquí, ¿cierto? Debería reírme a carcajadas, pero correría el riesgo de terminar gritando y llorando. Estúpido monstruo, no está presente y sin embargo me impone sus estúpidos sentimientos.

» Tendría que saber que no me hace feliz el hecho de odiarlo o saber que yo soy odiado por él. Tampoco ha sido mi objetivo recordarle su debilidad o reprocharle que sólo pueda conocer un puñado de sus expresiones escasamente humanas. Sí, lo nuestro, nuestra misma existencia resulta ser una completa ironía. Piénsalo un poco más; ¿Shizuo pretende ser fuerte para lograr vencer su bestialidad? ¿Cómo pretende conseguirlo si todos los días práctica esa forma de vida que lo convierte en la violencia misma? ¿No tendría que optar, en su lugar, por reconocer y rendirse ante mis modos? Justo en el momento en el que Shizuo Heiwajima no reniegue más de mí, será el punto dónde él será lo más humano posible.

La respuesta de su nuevo compañero, Izaya la encontraría demasiado escueta, pero no dudó de sus propias palabras.

—Dices estar muerto y en lugar de lamentarte, piensas en Shizuo. Eso es... curioso. Oh, mi querido Izaya, ¿qué fue lo que te ha llevado a terminar así?

—¡Él fue...!

"Nadie se compadecera de mí en mi presencia."

—Sí, ya lo has dicho antes: todo es culpa suya —"Shizuo" empezó a jugar con la bufanda blanca que llevaba en torno al cuello.

—Mi error fue haberme sincerado con ese monstruo. Yo soy lo que soy, y me da lo mismo como la gente me llame, pero ya me doy cuenta del problema. Éste es que Shizuo odia su fuerza que le permite ser un monstruo. Y como es tan débil para lidiar consigo mismo, decide desquitarse con lo que considera es lo más parecido a un monstruo. ¿Lo entiendes? Su odio hacia mí se traduce en su desprecio hacia sus propios fallos. Es alguien que no acepta lo que ha hecho. De alguna manera quiere pensar que nada ha sido culpa suya, sino solamente de quienes lo han provocado con los años. Es por eso que mi último deseo, es que no tenga paz. Él me ha puesto aquí y deberá lidiar con eso. Hasta cierto punto podrías considerar mis acciones como nobles y de ese modo no me llamarás más un villano.

"Shizuo" esbozó media sonrisa. Seguido al gesto, Izaya buscó recordar si recibió algo parecido por parte del monstruo real.

—Has pensado que todo lo que ha sucedido eres tú solamente y tus divagaciones. Eres tú haciendo todo lo posible por reafirmar tus convicciones, ahora que piensas no hay marcha atrás.

—A saber. Vivo o no, yo estoy aquí y mi convicción es que lo preferible no es vivir en tu pasado, sino por el contrario, explotando el presente. Por ahora, esta es mi realidad. No la que pienso merecer, pero ¿quién sabe? Tal vez tienes la razón o yo la tengo si ese fuera el caso —rio socarronamente.

—Ahora que he prestado mi atención completa a lo que dices, puedo afirmar que has mentido todo el tiempo, Izaya. ¿Cuándo crees que fuiste sincero? Lo que has dicho no lo sabe nadie (o quizá sólo unos pocos se hayan hecho conjeturas al respecto) y me parece que no fue sino hasta hace unos momentos cuando decidiste hablar la verdad. Pero a ti, únicamente a ti —"Shizuo" alzó la mirada y la posó en los fragmentos de Ikebukuro—. Izaya, escucha con atención: cuando llegué tu hora, será definitivo. No habrá _algo_ más después, no tendrás noción de la "nada". O eso te convendría tener en mente a futuro.

"¿A futuro?"

—Shizu-chan...

—¿Me buscarás, Pulga?

Izaya decidió no esconder que se había emocionado.

—No lo sé. ¿Tendría que hacerlo? ¿O es tiempo de que saldemos cuentas pendientes? —murmuró, esperando que lo dijera en broma.

—Eso es algo que sólo tú puedes decidir. Por mi parte, yo estaré ahí, como todos los días —se puso de pie y luego le tendió su cálida mano a Izaya para que lo imitara—. ¿Por qué no pruebas contándome la verdad? Existe la posibilidad de que sólo eso tendría que suceder.

En parte, la respuesta de Izaya fue devolverle la sonrisa.

"Así que, ¿todo este tiempo ha esperado que le diga yo...?"

"Bueno, ¿por qué no? Vale la pena intentarlo."

"Si uno pretende que esta vida sea llevadera e incluso que sea divertida, hay que cambiar constantemente. No tenemos más opción..."

* * *

 **N. del A.** Como siempre, ¡les agradezco por leer! ¡Les mando un abrazo!


	8. Capítulo 7

**N. del A.** A continuación el último capítulo. ¡Muchas gracias por haber leído esta historia!¡Les mando un abrazo y muchos besos!

* * *

 **SP - Izaya**

* * *

—¿Dónde... dónde estoy? —las palabras escaparon de los labios de Izaya sin que él pudiera llegar a procesarlas ni un poco. Se sintió mareado, lánguido emocionalmente incluso, a tal punto que no trató más que sentarse sobre la cama. Una cama en medio de un cuarto tan inmaculado y en el cual se respiraba un penetrante olor a desinfectante que sólo podía tratarse del de un hospital.

Al momento de darse cuenta de aquel revelador detalle, el primer pensamiento de Izaya fue "estoy vivo", lo que terminó por tumbarlo de nuevo sobre las almohadas. Así, permaneció quieto, e Izaya se detuvo en observar detenidamente los alrededores. Reparó en su ropa de enfermo y en los tubos conectados a un par de agujas que entraban en su piel.

Luego, buscó hacer memoria y, al mismo tiempo, alguna herida que pudiera explicar el por qué se hallaba convaleciente.

"En su momento hubiera jurado que Shizuo... pero ahora resulta tan poco claro..."

Izaya se planteó llamar a quien fuera estuviera cerca. Y así lo hizo con voz temblorosa después de que transcurrieran varios minutos sin que pudiera recordar absolutamente nada útil, si bien lo que el llamaba tener una noción de la nada parecía ser a cada momento más notorio.

Sin embargo, la persona que se adentró en el cuarto no fue ningún miembro propio de un hospital.

Sin previo aviso, Shizuo se encaramó a la cama y consiguió que Izaya palideciera del todo. No contaba con las fuerzas suficientes para tratar de huir, pero tenía que tratar. Luego de tener cierta noción de lo que suponía era no estar vivo, no pensaba permitirse volver.

—Estúpida Pulga. Yo te odio y eso no puede ser diferente. ¡Lo sabes!

Izaya forcejeó cuando en torno a su cuello Shizuo colocó sus manos.

"¡No es posible que sólo exista odio entre nosotros dos!"

"Si yo he logrado abrazar mi humanidad, ¿por qué tú no?"

"¡Nunca te perdonare si decides ser el Monstruo de Ikebukuro!"

.

.

.

.

.

—Izaya, ¿te encuentras bien? ¡Oye, Izaya...!

El informante de Shinjuku terminó por abrir los ojos después de que pasó lo que él consideró fue una pequeña fracción de eternidad.

Lo primero que notó fue que había estado durmiendo sobre su silla ejecutiva y con el pecho apoyado en su escritorio. A su lado se encontraba Namie Yagiri, quien había colocado su mano sobre el brazo entumido de su jefe. Fue entonces cuando Izaya decidió moverse y así conseguir desperezarse por completo.

No entendió el motivo de la preocupación de Namie sino hasta que se percató de que tenía los ojos muy húmedos. Aun con el brazo hormigueándole del codo a la punta de los dedos se limpió el rostro.

Al ver su reflejo en la pantalla del ordenador, entendió que la inusual actitud por parte de Namie hacia él se podía explicar perfectamente. Cualquiera diría que tenía mal aspecto.

"Pero..."

"¿Sólo ha sido...?"

—Eso significa que... Shizuo no sabe nada.

"No le he dicho la verdad. O lo que doy por hecho es nuestra realidad."

Por alguna razón, Izaya pensó que, aunque podía ser peligroso que nada hubiese tenido lugar sino únicamente dentro de su cabeza, debía forzarse a moverse y dar con la solución ofrecida. A ese punto confiaba en él y en lo que había decidido convertirse.

—¿Eh? —Namie miró al informante como si temiera que éste se hallara fuera de sus cabales.

—¿Qué hora es?

Namie continuó observándolo extrañada durante unos momentos más antes de tomar su teléfono celular.

—Son las 22:29. ¿Por qué?

Izaya se puso de pie de un salto y fue directo a la sala. No se percató del golpe que dio al tablero de shogi y al pequeño desastre que armó mientras buscaba su chaqueta.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Namie excusó a su jefe y prefirió dar por finalizado el trabajo del día.

 **-O-**

El informante paró en seco en medio de la iluminada plaza y a la vista de los citadinos que por ahí deambulaban sin fijarse realmente en su persona.

"Si me lo pienso detenidamente, creo que es Shizuo el único que siempre me ha mirado."

"Aun si esto fuera un sueño, lo siento muy real. Y si fuera un sueño, pensaría que no podría haber tenido uno mejor."

Izaya Orihara no se había percatado antes de lo bella que podía ser la ciudad a esas horas de la noche. El simple hecho de haber tenido que rodear a un sinnúmero de citadinos de los que desconocía el nombre, de haber saludado a sus "peones", de haber escuchado rumores sobre la transportista... todo aquello lo había dejado extasiado.

De no tener que lidiar con un monstruo, el informante habría elegido el sitio más alto de Ikebukuro para, desde ahí, gritar lo mucho que amaba estar vivo y jurar que amaría por siempre a los humanos.

—¡Izayaaa!

El aludido se dio media vuelta.

Había llegado el auténtico Monstruo de Ikebukuro; había llegado Shizuo Heiwajima luciendo el llamativo traje de barista de todos los días y, claro, lucía la misma expresión furibunda que siempre le habría de dedicar a su enemigo.

"Está bien: seré sincero durante otro poco: nunca me había sentido tan feliz de verlo."

El informante le mostró como se despojaba de su navaja de muelle y como pocas veces sucedía en su expresión no había el menor rastro de maldad y segundas intenciones.

Sin embargo, como esperaba, Shizuo no aceptó la ofrenda de paz. Por el contrario, sin dejar de gruñir desprendió desde la base una pesada señal de tránsito. Pero, ágil como siempre, Izaya eludió el golpe que, de haberle dado, habría terminado por romperle cada una de las costillas.

—Shizu-chan, tenemos que hablar —Izaya logró esquivar un segundo golpe—. ¡Por una vez en tu vida escucha lo que tengo que decir! ¡Maldita sea!

—¡Tú eres un bastardo que usa las palabras como armas!

De un instante a otro, Izaya se quedó totalmente quieto y a merced del iracundo guardaespaldas. Para suerte suya, éste logró desviar la señal y darle de lleno al muro que había a sus espaldas.

Shizuo esperó que aquello fuera una treta más del informante, pero éste siguió inmóvil y mirándolo con seriedad. Así, Shizuo se irguió por completo y apoyó a su lado la señal de tránsito, como una muda y sutil advertencia.

—Muy bien: habla, Pulga —dijo Shizuo con la respiración entrecortada—. Luego decidiré qué hacer contigo.

"Entonces, Shizuo, no importa lo mucho que digas odiarme, no serías capaz de tomar la vida de nadie, aunque se trate de la mía."

—Bien, supongo que ya hemos hecho un considerable progreso —Izaya ignoró la mueca del otro y como éste apretaba entre sus dedos la señal hasta casi romperla en dos—. Antes que nada, quisiera dejar en claro que no tengo la menor intención de pedirte disculpas y, claro está, no las espero de tu parte. Mi orgullo no me lo permitirá nunca y el tuyo tampoco.

» Esta es la verdad: Yo no quiero tu odio. Y sé que tú no necesitas el mío. Esta ciudad es nuestra. ¿Quién nos lo impide? ¡Nadie! Yo únicamente deseo jugar en ella y formar parte de la humanidad aun cuando ésta me rechace una y otra vez. Quizá nunca pueda llegar a pensar que tú también eres parte de los humanos, pero si me das la oportunidad, tal vez, lo consiga. Sé que por lo menos lo intentaría. Yo no soy una mala persona, pero tampoco tendría la desfachatez de decir que soy lo contrario. ¿Por qué no aceptas que soy tan humano como el resto y que por ende soy alguien que cambia constantemente? ¿Qué también siento amor? Un tipo extraño de amor, pero es amor, al fin y al cabo.

Izaya optó por no escudriñar la transformación de la expresión del guardaespaldas (si acaso ésta se había dado). En cambio, estiró su brazo para, de ese modo, ofrecerle su mano.

—Entonces, Shizu-chan, ¿cuál es tu respuesta? —Izaya mantuvo su brazo firmemente suspendido hacia el hombre y esperó que su gesto en realidad no fuera solamente interpretado como una rendición—. No necesito que seamos más que conocidos y esperaría que no pensaras en la forma en la que he sido juzgado por terceros. Al parecer todo se reduce a esto: muéstrame todo el abanico de expresiones que, como un ser humano, confío que deberías de tener. Acepto que yo soy un egoísta y al mismo tiempo una persona débil que soportará el desprecio de todos menos el tuyo, Shizu-chan. El motivo que hay detrás no lo sé todavía, pero existe y eso tendría que ser suficiente. Pido por la posibilidad de que alguna vez pueda amarte por tu naturaleza de ser humano y que, a cambio, tú aceptes que yo no soy el monstruo por el que me has tomado desde que nos conocimos.

» Premia mi salto de fe. Hazlo, porque, contra toda lógica, he decidido confiar en ti; he aceptado que suelo ser infantil, egoísta y calculador. Porque también sé que podrías ser amable, impredecible y que, pese a tu descomunal fuerza, temes ser tú mismo — _A saber, cada faceta que yo sin saberlo transformé en alguno que otro personaje_ —. Casi con desesperación, pretendemos ser humanos y amar de la única forma en la que podríamos hacerlo.

"El que pudiera sentir amor hacia ti es, sin duda, una oferta que promete una infinidad de puestas en escena. Es una posibilidad que ha logrado que, aunque herido, mi corazón lata fuertemente."

Izaya permaneció a la espera de la respuesta de Shizuo Heiwajima, el Monstruo de Ikebukuro.

Y sonrió cuando logró anticipar lo que éste tenía para ofrecer.

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**


End file.
